


需要

by Xylophone323



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: 在西格德回到挪威的那夜，艾沃尔向他坦白了自己的感情。
Relationships: Sigurd Styrbjornson/Eivor Wolfkissed, Sigurd Styrbjornson/Eivor Wolfsmal, Sigurd Styrbjornson/Male Eivor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	需要

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Naudr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643409) by [HysteriaLevi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HysteriaLevi/pseuds/HysteriaLevi). 



**佛恩伯格**

**夜晚**

西格德楞在了原地，他默默地盯着眼前的男人，大脑一片空白。

难道……艾沃尔刚才吻了他？

一开始他只是把这个举动当做是某人灌了太多蜜酒的后果，但艾沃尔脸上震惊的神情显然不是如此。

他是有意为之的——至少，某种程度上是如此——但是现在，他已经陷入了深深的后悔之中。他的脸颊绯红，飞扬的神采被惊恐的无措所取代。

在意识到自己做了什么的一瞬间之后，艾沃尔瞥了一眼手上的木杯，局促地把视线转向地面，避免与西格德的目光相触。

“我……我，呃……”他支支吾吾，极力想要解释清楚，“啊，诸神，西格德……对不起。我……我不应该这么做。”

他的兄长轻笑了一声，拍了拍艾沃尔的肩膀。

“别害怕，兄弟。谁都会有出糗的时候，这就是喝酒带来的好处。它能让最顽固的人解放自我，也会让最矜持的人敞开心扉。今夜是个值得庆祝的日子，你想喝多少蜜酒就喝多少吧！”

艾沃尔看起来没有被对方的话安慰到，只是一直紧盯着地面，为自己方才鲁莽的行为感到羞愧。

“你很好心，西格德，可是……”男人把木杯放在手旁的长桌上，低垂着头，尴尬地说道，“我……可能需要一个人静一静。”

西格德皱起了眉头，突然关心起了弟弟的情况。

“艾沃尔，”他用更温和的语气疏导，“没关系，我刚才的话是诚心的，那只是一个再简单不过的小错误。我们在被酒精蒙蔽头脑的时候都会犯错，别担心了。”

“一个错误……”艾沃尔低声重复了一遍，听起来几乎是受伤了，“是的，一个错误。”

西格德又拍了拍弟弟的臂膀，试图让他愉快一些。

“正是如此，振作一些吧，夜色还早……我们的酒桶也还是满着的呢，哈！”

但他的玩笑没有起到太大安慰的作用。艾沃尔没有像西格德预想的那样恢复原本幽默又轻松的状态，他的脸上仍然愁云惨雾，好像心情一路跌至了谷底。

“谢谢，西格德，”他沉声说道，“不过……我还是把庆祝的事留给你吧，我想出去透口气。”

年轻的男人转身离开，甚至没有来得及给西格德留下回应的机会，就迅速地从长屋中抽身。他急于从密密麻麻的人群和喧闹兴奋的大厅中逃离。

这就有点奇怪了，西格德想道，艾沃尔有些反常。他记得艾沃尔过去在受到酒精影响时还做过许多其他傻事——有些比这糟糕得多，然而，如今一个吻就让他一蹶不振。

他到底怎么了？是不是发生了什么西格德不知道的事？他为何如此疏远自己？

他的弟弟显然对他有所隐瞒，但西格德不太确定眼下是否应该打探他的消息。

艾沃尔此时已经饱受了足够的压力，作为兄长不想再去逼迫他。

也许是时候从宴会退场了，艾沃尔正在经历一些不便分享的煎熬，而西格德不想让他的兄弟独自忍受。

于是，西格德和宴席的各位匆匆告别，把杯中的蜜酒一口气喝到见底，立刻追着艾沃尔的去向跟了过去。

* * *

**几分钟后**

离开了温暖的长屋，西格德穿梭于白雪皑皑的道路之中，他顺着艾沃尔模糊的脚印，担忧地去寻找弟弟。

从脚印的方向来看，西格德发现对方已经退至码头，这点就已经足够让人担心。

艾沃尔很少去码头，除非他心中有着极大的困扰。每当他感到失落、心碎或者是任何一种难以忍受的痛苦，西格德都会在这里找到他。

浩瀚的峡湾总是能让艾沃尔平静下来。连绵起伏的山脉像是守护神镇守着他们的村庄，而天空中自由舞动的光芒带给他慰藉。

兄弟二人在这里有过许多次深谈，一望无垠的景色像是能够引申出他们天马行空的想象，西格德默默想着今天也会留下这般回忆。

他只希望艾沃尔对他说些什么。

终于到了码头，西格德停下脚步，去搜寻自己弟弟的身影，却发现他坐在尽头的木墩上。

他的双腿垂在边沿，看他低头弓背的样子，西格德猜测他手里正在摆弄什么，虽然从这个角度什么也看不出来。

至于艾沃尔本人，他的心情似乎和离开时一样沉闷，乃至更甚。他周遭看不出一点欢快的气氛，也没有什么精神。仿佛之前那个吻夺走了他全部的生命，西格德担心这一次自己帮不到艾沃尔。

不过，他仍然会试一试。

“艾沃尔，”他轻唤了一声，自然地从后面接近，“你在这里啊。”

年轻男人听到自己的名字，从肩膀侧目投去视线，似乎对跟在身后的西格德并不意外。

“哥哥，”他小声地打招呼，“我大概猜到你回来找我。”

“我肯定会。”西格德平淡地回答，“你在宴会上走得这么急，我担心你出了什么事。”

西格德停顿了一下，他坐在他的弟弟身边，静静欣赏夜幕中的雄伟景色。

现在这个时节，极光正把天际映成碧色苍穹，海面上隐约倒映出丝丝缕缕的流动，就像是凝视着英灵殿的影子。

“很美，不是吗？”西格德惊叹了一声，“他们说女武神们用极光引导和护送死者前往英灵殿的道路。这个世界上有许多其他地方，有朝一日我一定要带你去看看，艾沃尔，但回到挪威永远让我感到安心。”他转过身，对着弟弟露出笑容。“我很想念和你一起的日子。”

与西格德预料相反，这话反而让艾沃尔更加伤心。

“我也很想念你……西格德，”艾沃尔回答道，声音几乎微不可闻。

“艾沃尔，怎么了？”西格德听出弟弟落寞的语气，不解地问道，“今天发生了什么事吗？自从那个吻之后，你就一直表现得很奇怪。”

艾沃尔不满地叹了口气，不想分享自己的想法。

“我不想让你感到负担，西格德。”

“你怎么会是负担，艾沃尔，”西格德为他辩护，“我们是一家人，如果你有什么烦恼，我也想知道。”

“不值一提的小事，真的。”

尽管他如此想要帮助艾沃尔，但西格德不想要强迫他。兰蒂芙一直告诫西格德，他总是对人太过主动——尤其是在需要用情商的时候——要是换做以前，西格德一早否定了。

但是现在……他担心把事情弄得更糟。

也许最好的方法是让艾沃尔自己一个人去想，他摆明了不想和西格德谈论心事。西格德甚至怀疑越是逼迫他，他就越是倔强地把自己锁起来。

可还是……西格德内心有一小部分叫嚣着不要离开艾沃尔的身边，他是艾沃尔的兄长，他怎么能够在弟弟最需要自己的时候抛弃他。

“艾沃尔，”西格德向对方身边靠过去，“和我谈谈。”

深深地一口叹息，艾沃尔像是放弃般闭上眼睛，他注视着宁静的海平面，冰冷的风息让他平静下来。

他担心自己的兄长知道了真相之后会作何反应，但是在心底，他也知道自己无法再忍耐这种感觉。就像一种不会消失的疾病，从里至外地毒害和折磨着他。

艾沃尔的世界变得天翻地覆，和人交往也大不相同。有好几次，艾沃尔发现自己莫名对着别人无理取闹，而随之而来又是不断怨恨自己的挫败感，徒增苦恼。

他知道自己不能再坚持下去了，必须要为这份没有回应的爱找到解决方法，否则他将要万劫不复。

他的心疼痛着，也许……西格德会成为他的良药。

他只要从崖边抱着信仰一跃。

“西格德，”艾沃尔终于开口，心脏擂动着要跳出胸膛，“其实……我爱上了你。”

西格德除了沉默没有任何回应，听完这句告白之后，西格德仅是难以置信地盯着弟弟，说不出一句话。

他的表情没有因为艾沃尔的字句而变化，但仍然看得出些许惊讶。

西格德的视线被钉在了原地，他的笑容微妙地消失了，让艾沃尔立刻后悔自己是否犯下了不可弥补的错误。

“哥哥，”艾沃尔问道，“你没有什么想说的吗？”

年长的男人又呆坐在原地好一会，最后才缓缓转身，困惑地眨了眨眼，几乎就像从恍惚中如梦初醒。他的眼珠转了转，试图表现得平静一些，但他心中和自己的兄弟一样挣扎。

“爱……”西格德不可置信地念了一遍，“我……不知道该说什么，艾沃尔。”

“没关系，你什么都不用说。这是我一直以来保守的秘密，我从来没有想过说出去。不过，弗蕾亚显然是不同意。”

“但我是你的兄弟，艾沃尔，”西格德继续说，“你的家人，你确定没有误会自己的感情吗？”

艾沃尔摇了摇头：“你也许是我的家人，西格德，但我从来没有把你当作兄弟。即便后来你的父亲收养了我，你始终是我的朋友，我可以为之信赖的人。等我年龄渐长，这种信任变成了另一种东西。我发现我爱上了你，就像一个男人爱他的妻子一样……但我知道我不能够说出来。”

“你从来没有想过告诉我？”西格德质问，“一次都没有？哪怕是这么多年以来？你有这样的感觉多久了？”

“从我很小的时候就开始了，”艾沃尔回忆道，“甚至是在你和兰蒂芙成婚以前。”

提到兰蒂芙的名字，西格德突然想到了一个问题。

“那我的妻子呢？你对她是什么感情？”

艾沃尔的表情因为羞愧而黯淡下来，他只好去看脚下的水面。

“虽然我不想承认，但我曾经嫉妒过她。我对兰蒂芙没有恶意，但是……看见她，就令我心生痛苦，我总是会想到我永远无法站在她的位置。我知道这样想很自私，但是这只是我一些真实的想法。”

西格德点了点头，表示理解：“当然。”

年长的挪威人晃动了一下身体，松懈了紧绷的神经。

“好吧，如果这能安慰到你的话，艾沃尔，我必须承认，我从来没有和兰蒂芙有过真正的爱情。我知道听起来很糟糕。”

艾沃尔惊呼了一声：“可她是你的妻子。”

西格德无奈地笑了一下：“是的，我娶她纯粹是出于政治原因。别忘了，我们是联姻。我没有资格对这段婚姻说不，我们在结婚之前只不过是两个陌生人，你要是让我和哪个酒馆的女招侍结婚，也没有什么区别。”

艾沃尔被莫名逗笑了，表情缓和下来：“可是你现在爱她，不是吗？”

“啊……”西格德叹了口气，双手抱肩，“兰蒂芙是个好女人，更是个好朋友，但她并不适合我。说实话，我也觉得我不适合她。”

“抱歉，西格德……”艾沃尔真诚地说道，“你一定很难受吧，身处在一段没有选择的婚姻中。”

他的兄长似乎并不烦恼：“不是我对兰蒂芙不满意，就像我说的，这些年来我们已经是好友了。我只是……”西格德倾身，将手肘放在膝盖上，“我觉得自己没有和命中注定的那个人在一起，好像……他还在其他地方。”

艾沃尔笑了笑，他凑了过去：“如果你愿意，我可以推荐几个。”

红发的维京人笑了起来，“哦？我想不出你会选谁。”

对方回以笑声：“这要看你对什么感兴趣，不过我倒是知道有一个男人很适合你。”艾沃尔突然停顿了一下，好像是意识到了什么，“等等……你甚至喜欢男人吗，西格德？”

西格德犹豫不决，不知道该怎么说才好。

“我……不能否认，过去有几个男人吸引过我的目光，但我从来没有细究过，因为我不想动摇我的婚姻，也不想到处被人指着鼻子叫娘娘腔。”

艾沃尔有些惊讶，“我……不知道你是这么想的，西格德。但是你为什么要在乎别人叫你娘娘腔呢？会那样说你的人比你鞋底的污垢烂泥还不如。”

“我倒希望有这么简单，身为国王的儿子，人人都对你有所期许。他们希望你为家族带来荣耀。再说，你也知道流言蜚语的威力，我不想每次就因为别人侮辱我而跟他来个决斗。”

西格德郑重其事地看了他的弟弟一眼，无意识地伸向对方的手想要抓住：“还有……我不想让你失望。”

他们的手还没碰到一起，西格德立刻睁大了眼睛发现自己在做什么，立刻撤回了手臂，就像是触碰到滚烫的火焰一样。

更令人尴尬的是，艾沃尔丝毫没有察觉到这个动作，他靠向自己的弟弟，想要借去安慰。

“没事，西格德。”他拍了拍自己的兄长，“你不用非要对我的感情做出回应。”

西格德皱起眉头深思，他看起来纠结又矛盾。

“可是……我想要，”他脱口而出，却怎么也组织不成一句完整的话，“我的意思是……我想我……我是说……”

西格德深深地叹了一口气，沮丧地垂下头。

“诸神在上……”他喃喃自语，用手捂住了脸，“你知道你对我的想法产生了什么影响吗，艾沃尔。”

金发的男人温柔地笑了笑，尽可能地收敛：“我想我能看得出来。”

西格德转过身来面对艾沃尔，被脑中的思绪搅得天旋地转。直到今夜他才意识到，他也对眼前这个男人抱有“爱”这种感情。他不确定是怎样的爱，也不知道自己能否付诸于行动，但他无法否认的是，两人中有着不可名状的火花，而且是一段被扼杀压抑了太久的火花。

这让西格德一想到就觉得害怕得要命。

“听好，艾沃尔，”西格德的语气变得严肃，“我不知道这是什么感觉，也不清楚这是究竟是什么。我甚至不知道这些情绪是不是真的，还是因为我喝了太多蜜酒，但是……”

他的手缓缓抚上艾沃尔的脸颊，在说出自己的想法前，扶住了他的小臂，“我想……我可能也爱你。”

艾沃尔听到这句话之后，感觉自己的心脏快要跳出喉咙，纵然无数喜悦冲进了他的胸口，但他也看得出西格德还没有完全准备好迎接这一段感情。于是，艾沃尔轻轻握住了脸颊上的手，四目对望。

“如果你想要更多的时间来考虑，没关系，西格德。没有必要急于求成，我明白这是……需要深思熟虑的事。”

艾沃尔凑上前，在对方的耳边轻声说道：“但如果你准备好了，如果你的心带着你回到了我身边，我会一直在这里等你。”

他在西格德脸庞上轻吻了一下，十指紧握。

“谢谢你，艾沃尔，”他低声说道，“你一直在我身边。”

艾沃尔把手伸进口袋，掏出他先前在摆弄的东西，是在科约特维偷袭当夜，他的父亲嘱托艾沃尔送给国王的那枚臂环。

“即使你不想接受我的爱，我也会如此。”

从艾沃尔的手中接过臂环，西格德牢牢地握住了它，气氛陷入了舒适的沉默，两人浸在大自然的宁静里，互相依靠在码头畔。

此时，天空中的极光已经变换为一连串水色的波浪，在星空中飞扬，为夜幕涂上了一层漂亮的水彩。

洋红色的条纹在视野边缘渐渐消失，它优雅地附在蓝光涟漪上，在凝视之中，艾沃尔发现自己被西格德的怀抱箍住了。

就算不能保证他们的感情是相互的，也不能得到任何承诺，但艾沃尔还是为对方的开诚布公感到欣慰。

多年以来，强行被忽视和没有回馈的爱快要蚕食他的灵魂。随着时间的推移，他越来越难以隐藏自己真实的感情。他对着兰蒂芙突如其来地大呼小叫，还差点因为自己的任性害死一个船员。

但西格德现在意识到了他的爱，一种从未有过的安宁沉淀在他的心中。

他可能不会得到自己想要的结果——他不知道命运女神为他准备了什么——但他现在可以确信，他能够放心地把后背交给西格德。

那个男人永远不会对艾沃尔评头论足，也不会因为任何原因减少对他的爱。西格德永远在那里，在这个充满残酷的世界里为他留下一片庇护。

西格德是艾沃尔一生中的挚爱，而这件事不会改变。

由此直至英灵殿。

END


End file.
